


all i need is you

by johnny-and-dora (sian_jpg)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like, One-Shot, Pure Trash Filler Fluff, bc they're ENGAGED!!! and PLANNING their WEDDING!!!!!!, i'm emotional, post venue fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian_jpg/pseuds/johnny-and-dora
Summary: "i would marry you in a dumpster""awww, i would marryyouin a dumpster!"or, the one where jake just wants everything to be perfect.(post 5x06 fluff)





	all i need is you

“Hey.” He exhales softly into the quiet, still darkness of their bedroom - long after they’ve turned out the lights. The muted shadows of the street lamps outside illuminate just enough of the room so that Jake can _just about_ make out the outline of his girlfriend – _no, his fiancée_ \- lying next to him, breathing silently enough that he knows he isn’t disturbing a deep sleep.

(She looks just as beautiful when she’s an amorphous black shape as she usually does.)  
(God, he can’t wait to marry her.)

“Hey, Ames - you still awake?”  
“...No.” She mutters into her pillow, barely audible, and he laughs a little.  
“Okay then. Guess I’ll just...talk to myself.”

Amy gives a little begrudging sigh of defeat, and rolls over to face him. If he squints, Jake can just about see her eyes glinting with endearment - and it already does a lot to calm the tidal wave of guilt in his stomach.

“Hey.” He can hear the smile in her voice, and the concern too – how many nights since he came back has she had to lull him back to sleep, or stay up to keep him company on sleepless nights? How many night has she dried tears of relief from his cheeks, whispering “ _you’re safe, you’re here, you’re home_ ” to anchor him back to reality when he wakes up with all the air knocked out of his lungs, convinced Hawkins will find another way to ruin their lives? 

She reaches for his hand underneath their floral sheets and he gratefully takes it, squeezing it gently to let her know that everything’s okay. He takes a deep breath. 

“...I’m sorry we didn’t get the dream mansion.”  
“Jake –“  
“-No, I know. And I meant what I said – I really would marry you in a dumpster. It just sucks that we had to do the right and moral thing, that’s all” 

She inches closer in lieu of a response, gently nudging his foot with hers, and he melts a little at the softness radiating from her face, forgetting all about the inconveniences of having a half decent moral compass and this new ‘taking responsibility’ thing he’s been trying lately.

He suddenly has a flash of that stupid dumpster diving song he came up with a million years ago, when she was just his pain-in-the-ass, try-hard, fiercely smart, mildly attractive brilliant co-worker he didn’t want to leave and didn’t want to admit why, and he can’t help but grin. 

They’ve come so far; and both everything and nothing between them has really changed. 

“Look, where we are doesn’t matter, not really, s’long as we’re together and you’re happy. I just know how much you wanted a big fancy dream wedding and the venue was just so perfect and... I just want it to be this whole wonderful, amazing, incredible thing, I don’t know.” He trails off lamely. Amy just smiles at him like he’s an idiot (which, though he hates to admit it, is a pretty regular occurrence) and sits up. 

“Jake – I don’t need a fancy wedding. I don’t care about any of that stuff either!”  
“You don’t?”  
“Of course I don’t!”

“But what about all the pictures of castles and mansions you’ve been putting in the wedding binder since, like, 9th grade?” Jake sits up too, gesturing vaguely to the bedside table where the broad, white binder they’ve been using as a bible for the past few weeks lies, stacked on top of today’s edition of the New York Times.

(They’ve made a habit of falling asleep leafing over flower samples and menus and guest list drafts in bed, the glint of Amy’s ring on her finger still causing them both to bubble with giddy smiles and dizzying excitement.)  
(May 15th can’t come quickly enough.)

She laughs and rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

“Yeah, that was back when I was planning on marrying the captain of the debate club because his family were a bunch of super rich lawyers and he liked puzzles.” He raises an eyebrow but she shoves him lightly before he can laugh at her, rolling her eyes. 

“What I’m trying to say is that castles and mansions only mattered when I was 14 – and sure, I’m a little sad we missed out on our Hogwarts, but we’ll find a way to make our new venue just as beautiful. And besides, I meant what I said too. The only thing that really matters to me is that I’m marrying you, and we don’t need a big fancy dream mansion to do that.” 

His heart skips a beat as he does what he thought was impossible - he falls in love with Amy Santiago just a little bit more. He leans over and kisses her softly. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Is that what you’ve been so worried about all day?” She says fondly, and he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously, wondering if it’s always so obvious when his brain is working too hard.  
As though Amy hasn’t been pretty much constantly reading him like a book for the past eight years.

“Maybe. I just want everything to be perfect, I guess.”  
“Me too. But let’s face it, babe – it’s _us_. The universe is going to find some way or another to make our wedding a spectacular disaster, and-”  
“-And we’ll find some way to roll with it. Like we always do.” He squeezes her hand again, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

The truth is, he loves the wedding planning just as much as Amy does - and her love of organising is usually unprecedented. He knows that nothing’s ever going to go perfectly and that there’s always going to be things they can’t plan for – but this whole wonderful, amazing, incredible thing that they have was never exactly planned in the first place, and if you ask him, he’d say it’s going pretty well.

If you’d told him a few years ago that Amy Santiago would be calming _his_ worries about planning _their_ wedding, he probably would have either laughed or screamed and ran away. Now, he’s content knowing that whatever disaster the universe is going to throw at them into next, his fiancée (the word still sounds weird to his brain; he loves it) would marry him anywhere, and that he would do the same. 

“Eyes closed, head first, can’t lose, right?” She says teasingly and he laughs, knowing this isn’t the first and definitely isn’t the last time she’s going to use his own words against him. 

“Right. No matter what happens, our nups are going to be mad toit.”  
“Agreed.” Amy giggles, laying her head on his chest and intertwining their fingers firmly underneath the sheets, the overwhelming feeling of being _home_ filling them both with quiet calm. 

They stay like that, overwhelmingly _together_ , just for a while - their hearts beating to the same single, slow rhythm, until they both fall asleep.

(And as the sun slowly begins to rise, streaking the inky black New York City skyline with dawn, the universe decides that it might just let them have this one whole _wonderful amazing incredible_ thing to themselves. Just this once, it might just let them off the hook, if it’s feeling particularly charitable on the day.)  
(They deserve it.)

**Author's Note:**

> @the universe if jake and amy's wedding doesn't go perfectly i am prepared to FIGHT  
> this is pure fluff filler goodness because the venue was adorable, these dorks are so in love and we are so blessed okay thanks bye  
> hope you enjoyed! come say hi and feel free to just generally scream over on my tumblr, @johnny-and-dora <3


End file.
